Guafe
"My squad is my family, my gun is my provider, and protector, and my rule is to kill or be killed." --Ishmael Beah, A Long Way Gone: Memoirs of a Boy Soldier (opening quote) "Only the dead have seen the end of war." --Plato (ending quote) Guafe (Chamorro meaning: "fire") is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, the Bonny Squad is secretly formed somewhere in Tinian, Northern Mariana Islands whilst being deployed. Transcript W'ELL, after the Last Day was over, I was having a wee little vacation in the Northern Mariana Islands since it was instantly remediated by magic. It looks like the entire island is being repopulated, as if it's being filled with refugees from every major city of the world whose city had been hit by many types of WMDs. It's 1:40 AM (0140 hours) here in Tinian, Northern Mariana Islands. I couldn't sleep, because of the news that I heard on the radio, and now the alarm rang at me to announce that something mysterious had come. Could it be a newly-formed squad? Well, I'll see and find out. I would drive to an old airbase that the two B-29s were deployed once into nuking Hiroshima and Nagasaki almost a century ago with a rented Hyundai Tucson from the car pool. Later on, I saw are some of my friends talking to each other and/or to UN Enclave peacekeepers, paladins and soldiers, including sailors, marines, coast guard members, aircraftmen, pilots and seamen. I walked to look at some of my friends. The school-aged child and teenage heroes from the ages of 4 to 18 who just volunteered instead of being conscripted, including their parents, do look like arena wear of the 74th Hunger Games from the very first ''The Hunger Games movie in 2012. Their outfits are: *A pair of loose cargo pants with many pockets all over. Girls were given olive cargo pants and boys were given khaki cargo pants. The ankles are cuffed and tucked into the boot straps. *A light cotton shirt. Girls were given v-necks and the boys were given crew-necks. The shirt was a lighter or darker shade of the jacket color. *A wide, sturdy brown belt with a large buckle that wraps loosely around the jacket twice. *A double-lined jacket with multiple features, intended to be the most appealing part of the outfit. The inner layer was very warm and fitted, made of thick fleecy cotton. The jacket had a reflective tape of orange material around the hem. The outer shell was extremely thin, made of only a double layer of thin parachute nylon. Grey strips of reflective material ran down the arms, across the shoulders, and along the back and spine. There were drawstrings on the hood and waist, and a zipper up the front. The inner layer had tabs on the bottom that attach to the outer zipper so the inner layer can be zipped up. The jackets were a different color for each member. *A pair of leather boots with narrow, grippy soles. *A pair of skin-tight socks. Reminds me of Katniss Everdeen, huh? Hmph, I don't know why the hell just happened. Are they too young, or old enough to join the Hunger Games or somethin'? Well, the answer is no. Their goal is to keep peace on Earth and provide support for the UN Enclave. '''SOMEWHERE LOCATED IN THE PHILIPPINE SEA -- 2:45 AM (0245 hours) At 2:45 a.m., twelve Boeing CH-47 Chinook, eleven Bell Boeing V-22 Ospreys, ten Eurofighter Typhoons, nine Lockheed AC-130s, eight Lockheed C-130 Herculeses, seven Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptors, six Panemian-like hovercrafts, five Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirits, four Vertibirds and two Boeing B-52 Superfortresses (all used by the UN Enclave) took off from a naval base on Guam in the Marianas. Two of them were observation hovercrafts. Four are deployment hovercrafts, led by the one hovercraft, which was named Alice Hayes, named after Captain Buinton Darrion Sariwa Cariño's mother, Alice Hayes Dayag Cariño (née Sariwa). Buinton was from the Philippine Air Force when the Last Day did happen to the world that he once knew. TACLOBAN CITY, LEYTE, PHILIPPINES -- 8:30 AM (0830 hours) "Wait. Why wear arena wear from the 74th Hunger Games without doing some reapings, chariot parades and interviews?" a hungry looter said. "Well," Wanda said. "It's from an idea of a Panemian historian who studied the Hunger Games and took the arena wear from the 74th Hunger Games as an inspiration. He only made this one as our uniforms just recently. Category:Chapters Category:Real World